


Answer

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [10]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Maybe he was abusing his power... Maybe not.
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair, 2012. 'Tyrant'

Yes, Eclipse was busy with one of the very special things that only she could do. That was fine. Tweedledum understood that.

It didn't mean that Dextera was really in charge, though. He was just filling in, because he could. He had all the clearance to fill in and do her job, though mostly he was just keeping her chair warm while Sinistra lounged on a sofa nearby, reading a book that was probably either far too dry to be interesting or far too trashy to be admitted to. Tweedledum guessed the latter, based on the way Sinistra set it down whenever someone walked into the room. But Sinistra's expression didn't tell a thing, nor did Dextera's.

However, it was the fourth time that day that Tweedledum had been summoned in for some trivial thing or other. Detail on a report. Thoughts on upgrades to the training programs. Drinks, though there had been enough for the three of them and they'd all sat in strange silence while drinking.

Really, he had no idea if Dextera was just attempting to be friendly but failing horribly. Unless he was failing horribly because he'd never really considered the pair anything other than coworkers. Maybe Dextera was doing this with everyone but no one had said anything. Maybe he was just doing this because he temporarily had the power.

Eclipse should have left Viola in charge, Tweedledum thought as he answered yet another page from Dextera. At least they'd all be eating well, and often.


End file.
